


那一盏路灯下

by BMMULLER



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMMULLER/pseuds/BMMULLER
Summary: 我们，相约于那个繁星闪烁的夜晚
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 1





	那一盏路灯下

终场哨响起，都结束了，4:1，比赛赢了。  
回到更衣室，开始庆祝时，只有T注意到，这里少了一个人。  
“R呢？”，他问道。  
“不知道，比赛结束他就不见了。”  
“问这个干什么？”，N问T。  
T笑起来，不无尴尬。他的眼睛亮亮的，是深灰色，年纪不大，他的脸上却有独特的褶皱，笑起来，快乐全都嵌入了那些褶皱里。身材瘦高，还是任劳任怨的铁人体质。很好的男孩子，纯真、美好、并不乏温暖。  
他来不及披上外衣就跑出门外，看到R一个人、站在球场旁的路灯下，他那宽阔的肩膀，此时看起来竟然是这么孤单、无助。他会在哭吗？  
T不敢再想下去了……可他还是在R身后站了很久很久。天空越来越黑，今天的云遮住了月亮，可北方天空上的星星，却依旧善良。  
T望着无际的天空，陷入沉思……  
“陪我看星星吧，T。”突然一个温柔又略带忧伤的声音响起。  
T一时没有听出来这是谁的声音，只是向着这个声音传出的地方走去。  
“今天的夜空真美”，那个声音又响了起来。  
“谁说不是呢”，T回应道。  
接着又是沉默。两个人并肩站在一起，好像形同陌路一般。  
“和我在一起，好吗？”，沉默终于被打破。  
T抬起头，恍如隔世。  
“罗伯特，你……”，一时间，T竟不知道该说什么。  
“托马斯，答应我……”，说这句话时，R那双忧郁的眼睛中，闪着别样的光。  
“好……我会把你从地上扶起来的，在以后的每一场比赛中。”T说这句话时，竟不无愧疚。  
我再也不会留你一个人孤独地站在人来人往的大街上。  
我再也不会在进球庆祝时把你丢在禁区里，让你黯然神伤。  
我再也不会离开你，哪怕一分一秒。  
天上的星星依然闪烁。  
塞本纳大街上，路灯忽明忽暗。  
两个人，紧紧相拥。  
这或许就是这乱世中，最美丽的风景。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文，欢迎在评论区提出意见，不成熟的地方还请各位谅解：-）


End file.
